memoria en fragmentos
by Kimy-048
Summary: tras quedar pocos fragmentos de shikon y la aparicion del pequeño bebé que asesina a sacerdotes. quien se imagina que un sacerdote egipcio tendría lo que este bebé buscaba n.n lean porfis


En una época, donde las guerras entre humanos y youkai abundan una historia se muestra... lejos... en un monte se encontraba un muchacho de aspecto de ninja.

- Es mejor que se prepare señor, pronto llegarán...- afirmo el muchacho

- ¿esta todo preparado?- pregunto una voz desde las sombras

- así es señor-

- Kohaku, has sido de gran ayuda para mí, puedes irte-

- cómo usted diga señor-

- no olvides poner los fragmentos de Shikon donde te señale-

- no lo olvidaré señor...- salta a la oscuridad del bosque

**¨ I still haven't found what i'm looking for ¨**

(¨Yo todavía no he encontrado lo que estoy buscando¨)

En nuestro presente, muchas cosas suceden... aunque algunas son inbicible para los otros... un torneo de duelos se lleba acabo en la ciudad de Domino, Yugi Moto, un muchacho de baja estatura y de cabellos raros de tonos rojos, amarillos y negros vencía a un maleante.

- ¡esto es lo último que verás cazador raro!- gritó el joven mientras ponía unas cartas a su disco de duelos

- ja, eso es lo que crees ¡ataca mi monstruos!- dijo el cazador raro mientras ordenaba ataque contra Yugi

Así es, el novedoso juego impuesto por iluciones industriales, por la creación de Maximiliam Pegasus había hecho un bum a la sociedad, en ese tiempo todo el mundo conocía del novedoso juego de cartas llamado ¨ Duelo de Monstruos ¨ y se hacía un torneo en ese momento, patrocinado por Kaiba Corp, y dirigido por el presidente de la empresa, Seto Kaiba, un grupo de los mejores duelistas se enfrentaban en ese minuto.

- ¡oh! chicas, miren, es un duelo de monstruos- dijo una joven

- ¿duelo de monstruos?- pregunto otra joven un tanto extrañada

- no nos digas que no conoces el juego Ahome- le dijo una amiga - tu hermanito se debe pasar jugando-

- ¿duelo de monstruos? (eso me recuerda a la época antigua....)- pensó mirando el duelo de Yugi y el cazador raro

- ¡este es tu fin cazador! ¡¡ATACA MAGO OSCURO!!-

El monstruo llamado Mago Oscuro perteneciente a Yugi dió el último ataque, venciendo al cazador raro

- grrr- gruño el hombre encapuchado - no me vencerás faraón-

- ¡Marik! ¡¡deja de hacer tus fechorías y muestrate!!- demando Yugi

- ¡Nuca! Faraón, tus poderes serán míos-

- ¿le esta diciendo Faraón?- pregunto una muchacha

- será un terminó de juego- pregunto otra

- (¿faraón? ahora que lo veo...)- dijo Ahome pensando y mirando el cuello de Yugi - (aquel objeto posee un aura increíble, pero ¿cómo? es sólo una persona)-

Ahome no entendía lo que miraba, era como si nadie se diera cuenta, en ese minuto, una persona con poderes increíbles se presentaba en una especie de juegos, y su oponente estaba siendo poseído ¡¿Poseído?! era cierto, aquel sujeto de capucha era poseído por una fuerza extraña

- ¡MARIK!- Gritó Yugi

- jejeejje, nos enfrentaremos de nuevo faraón jejejejej y obtendré tu artículo del milenio- dijo finalmente el hombre encapuchado cayendo al suelo

- de nuevo lo hizo... ese Marik... se esconde detrás de sus maniquis...-

Ahome no pudo dejar de ver aquellas acciones ¿le dijo faraón? ¿ese sujeto fue poseído? era extraño, pero no podía seguir preocupandoce, esa noche volvería a la época antigua a través del pozo que la transporta desde su tiempo hacía ese.

La noche llegó, y Ahome se acercó al pozo donde es transportada a la otra época

- ¿por qué te vas ahora hermana? podrías dormir aqui esta noche- dijo el hermano de la muchacha

- no gracias Sota, le dije a Inuyasha que llegaría en la noche- dijo saltando - ¡ya me voy!-

- cuídate hija- dijo su madre despidiendoce

La precensia de Ahome se perdió en el pozo, ella había viajado a la época antigua...

Mientras tanto, en una casa lejana, Yugi se encontraba mirando su baraja, había conseguido muchas cartas localizadoras que lo ayudarían a seleccionar en las finales a los mejores concursantes, y el necesitaba estar para poder desifrar su destino.

- hemos conseguido muchas cartas localizadoras- dijo Yugi sentado en su escritorio mirando las cartas de su baraja

- así es Yugi, pero necesitamos dos más y entraremos a la final de ciudad batallas y descubriremos nuestro destino-

En ese minuto, al lado de Yugi una presencia se asomo, el espíritu de un faraón de hace cinco mil años lo acompaña como si fuera su propia sombra, de aspecto similar al muchacho, pero algo los diferencia, la inocencia del pequeño llamado Yugi era única.

- Yugi... debemos de estar preparados, Marik está pendiente a todos nuestros movimientos... lo mejor será prepararnos- dijo el Faraón

- pero Yami... no creo... me siento...-

Las palabrasdel joven YUgi se callaron en ese minuto...

- ¿sientes eso?- preguntó Yami

- eso creo... es algo muy fuerte- respondió Yugi

- es de afuera- señaló la ventana

- bueno- se lebanta - vamos a investigar-

- claro-

Yugi tomo su chaqueta, su baraja y su disco de duelos, pensaba que era su enemigo, Marik, pero no era lo que el pensaba.

- ¿crees que Marik este detrás de esto?-

- no lo creo Yugi-

- ¿ah?-

- si miras, la presencia es diferente a la de un Artículo del milenio... hay algo... es algo extraño... y antiguo-

- espero que no sea más peligros-

Yugi se acerco al templo Higurachi, allí la presencia era muy intensa, observo un árbol

- aquel árbol tiene trasendencia, pero no es lo que sentimos- declaro el espiritu

- Mmm...- mira el árbol - mira Yami, algo resplandece en el tronco-

- ¿resplandece?-

Un brillo rosado se pudo percibir, Yugi se acerco a aquello, y con sus manos quito el objeto que brillaba, era un trozo de alguna joya hermosa, nunca había visto algo así

- ¿y esto?- consulto Yugi extrañado - esto tiene mucha energía-

- es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon-

- ¿la perla de Shikon?-

- así es... desconozco más información de aquella valiosa joya Yugi... se me hace tan confuso- dijo Yami un poco adolorido de la cabeza

- ya veo...- coge el fragmento color rosado - es muy bello-

- O.Ó algo no me fia de ello-

- ¿qué?-

- ¡Un fragmento de Shikon!-

Del pozo Higurashi una criatura emergió, tenía la apariencia de un gran sapo monstruo y grandes ojos saltones

- El fragmento de Shikon-

- O.OU ¡¿un monstruo?!-

- ¡Yugi cuidado!- gritó Yami

El demonio creo con su gran boca una especie de burbuja y encerro a Yami dentro de ella

- OoO ¡Yami!- gritó Yugi intentando sacarlo

- Yugi...- dijo este muy débil

- excelente, no pensé con eencontrarme un aperitivo tan delicioso- dijo el sapo mirando a Yami - y ese fragmento será mío- con su lengua coge el fragmento y manda a volar a Yugi

- ¡Yami!- gritó apenas

- jejejej, vamonos-

El sapo se metió al pozo junto con Yami y el fragmento así yendoce....

To be continued...

Espero que les haya gustado el primer chap pues ya verán lo que pasará con Yami y las expresiones de Inuyasha al conocerlo o los dejo con la duda y espero que me escriban rewies!!!

Jane!°!°!°!°

::K::I::M::Y::

¨ y Recuerda, Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudarán a volar¨


End file.
